Cerámica romana
thumb|200px|right|English: A lead-glazed pottery flask, mould-made in the form of a bunch of grapes. From Syria, 1st century AD. Ht.14 cm. British Museum, London. GR Dept., 1924.5-12.1 La cerámica romana tiene un marcado carácter utilitario, normalmente realizada a torno y con moldes. Su terminado preferido, es el de la terra sigillata, un engobe coloidal. Texto de titular Su producción contiene vasijas de greda o arcilla sin barnizar (así son, por ejemplo, las grandes ánforas y las tinajas o dolium para el vino y el aceite) otras barnizadas con un barniz rojo u oscuro y lustroso pero no vidriado y otras vidriadas (con barniz vitrificado) aunque raras. Tiene además objetos de plástica monumental para obras arquitectónicas como antefixas y metopas con bajorrelieves, también usadas por los griegos. Muchas piezas llevan estampilla o marca de fábrica en letras romanas mayúsculas lo cual se observa asimismo en algunos vasos de procedencia griega y con caracteres griegos. Entre la vasijas de tipo romano goza de celebridad la llamada cerámica arretina (de Arezzo) cubierta de un barniz lustroso no vitrificado de color rojo uniforme. Carece de pinturas pero tiene ornamentación en relieve (cuando la lleva) consistente en florones, ramitas, medalloncitos, pequeñas figuras humanas o de animales, orlas o grecas y diversos trazos rectilíneos, hecho todo con moldes sobre el barro fresco. Suelen ostentar estas vasijas su estampilla o marca de fábrica por lo cual y por los dibujos moldeados reciben el nombre de terra sigillata y de ellas se encuentran numerosas en los Museos ya en forma de copas o tazas, ya en la de catinos o platos, ya en la de lucernas o candilejas y de jarritos con asa. Muy parecida a dicha cerámica y tal vez más antigua es la llamada de Aco (antigua población italiana donde se descubrió) la cual se distingue por la finura de su barro de color rojo o pajizo y por no llevar moldeadas las figuras de relieve sino aplicadas a la superficie por medio de algún frasquito que vertía el barro decorador en estado pastoso. Se supone que esta cerámica es de los últimos tiempos de la República y la aretina, del Imperio. Semejantes e incluso idénticas ala cerámica aretina son la galo-romana de Francia y la saguntina de España ambas de fabricación colonial o regional sin que se limite la última a la región de Sagunto sino que se halla extendida en toda la Península Ibérica con el nombre de terra sigillata. Los tipos de vasijas de toda esta cerámica imitan a los de la griega en sus formas básicas de hidrias, dolium (equivalente al pithos griego), ánforas y jarritos diferentes además de sus especiales tipos de tazma Antigua]] Cerámica Romana La cerámica, una de las más humildes manufacturas ideadas por el hombre, logra en Occidente durante la época romana un cenit no superado hasta la era moderna. En este periodo, desde la húmeda Britania al valle del Nilo y desde Hispania al Éufrates, esta conspicua mezcla de tierra, agua y fuego fue protagonista del nacimiento de la primera industria manufacturera de la Historia. Bajo el término cerámica romana se esconde un vasto universo de producciones de muy diversas procedencias, categorías técnicas y zonas de comercialización o difusión. Desde modestas producciones locales fruto de artesanos anónimos que surten una demanda muy próxima, y que a veces hunden sus raíces técnicas y formales en la tradición local, hasta lujosas y sofisticadas vajillas con influencias helenísticas y orientales, salidas de afamados talleres altamente especializados, que firman sus productos y los difunden por los más apartados rincones del orbe romano. Este fenómeno abarca un dilatado espacio cronológico, que comprende desde época republicana, con producciones como las campanienses, herederas directas de las cerámicas áticas y etruscas, que se remontan al siglo IV a. C., hasta el fin del Imperio con manufacturas que prolongan su tradición a lo largo de toda la tardoantiguedad hasta los albores de la Edad Media, es decir más de 1000 años de historia. A este enorme ámbito espacio temporal se une una ingente variedad funcional y formal: cerámicas comunes de mesa, cocina y despensa, de almacenaje y transporte, ánforas, lucernas, conmemorativas, cerámicas de tocador o vajillas finas y de lujo como la terra sigillata, -sin olvidar los más modestos materiales cerámicos de construcción, que dieron soporte a una política de edificación sin paralelo en el mundo antiguo-, configuran un inmenso legado material y cultural, de sustancial valor para arqueólogos, ceramólogos y estudiosos de la Antigüedad en general. Tal diversidad técnica, formal, funcional, geográfica y cronológica va acompañada de una gran variedad decorativa que abarca casi todas las técnicas conocidas: pintura, incisión, excisión, bruñido, estampillado, burilado, barbotina o relieve aplicado y quizá la más difundida de todas, el moldeado, que da lugar a la primera producción en masa de la Historia, la terra sigillata. Algunos de estos productos llegaron a alcanzar tal grado de perfección que hoy se consideran verdaderas obras de arte. Desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte cada habitante de aquel mundo romano precisaba para todas las actividades de la vida diaria, de manera directa o indirecta, cerámicas de todo tipo. Su presencia en la vida cotidiana era tan constante como el plástico en la nuestra. Tan vasto mercado condujo a una ingente y permanente demanda provocando que la actividad alfarera llegara a ser la mayor industria manufacturera de la época. Incluso las legiones romanas disponían de sus propios talleres, lo que supuso también una gran pluralidad de producciones militares. Tan fabulosa diversidad y consiguiente abundancia representa para arqueólogos e historiadores un extraordinario reto de investigación a la vez que una herramienta de singular valor para la datación de los yacimientos, el estudio de las corrientes comerciales en cada periodo y lugar e incluso para analizar la penetración de las influencias romanas entre aquellos pueblos, que bien mediante el comercio o la conquista tomaron contacto con Roma. En este apartado, pues, exploramos las más significativas producciones del mundo romano, en particular las que llegaron a ser comercializadas o fabricadas en Hispania, sus técnicas, decoraciones, centros de producción, hornos, alfareros, repertorios formales y cronologías, intentando ofrecer una visión lo más actualizada posible de todas ellas, así como la bibliografía esencial. thumb|220px|right|Cuenco de [[Terra sigillata|Terra Sigilata Hispánica hallado en Cástulo (siglo I d. C., M.A.N., Madrid)]] Figurillas de terracota , of Aeneas escaping from Troy carrying his father Anchises, with traces of the original colour.]] File:Roman_terracotta_dog.jpg|A terracotta figure of a small, fluffy dog, made in Italy in the 1st century BC - 1st AD. File:Roman_pipeclay_peacock_figurine.jpg|Moulded pipeclay peacock made in Central Gaul, 2nd century AD. File:Roman_terracotta_Fortuna.jpg|East Gaulish pipeclay figurine of the goddess Fortuna, made at Cologne. 2nd century AD. File:Harpocrates grape cockerel MBA Lyon H2311.jpg|Harpocrates with a cockerel and bunch of grapes. Cerámica arquitectónica *Cerámica campaniense *Ceramica de relieves italogriega o megárica *Cerámica de engobe rojo pompeyano *Terra sigillata **Itálica (TSI) **Gálica (TSG) ***Sudgálica ***Centro de la Galia ***Este de la Galia **Galica Tardía **Hispánica (TSH) **Hispánica tardía (TSHT) **Hispánica brillante (TSHB) **Clara o Africana; Terra sigillata africana ***Africana A ***Africana A/D ***Africana C ***Africana D ***Africana E **Clara B y Lucente; Terra sigillata lucente **Sigillata Oriental **Otras sigillatas *Cerámica común imitación de sigillata *Cerámica corintia *Cerámica focense *Cerámica pintada *Cerámica de paredes finas *Cerámica vidriada; Categoría:Cerámica de Roma esmaltada. **Bibliografía: ***Late Hellenistic and Early Roman Lead-Glazed Pottery. Kevin Greene. American Journal of Archaeology 111 (2007). 653-71. ***Cerámicas esmaltadas de La Alcudia (Elche). Alejandro Ramos Folqués. *Cerámica engobada *Cerámica común **De mesa **De cocina y despensa ***Morteros *Cerámica africana de cocina *Cerámica de tocador *Cerámicas de almacenaje y transporte **Ánforas *Lucernas *Materiales cerámicos y construcción Véase *terra sigillata *Técnica marmorata Enlaces externos *Historia de la Cerámica *Roman pottery database *Potters name and Stamps database. It also offers the possibility to each samian ware owner to publish images of their shards on the site. Bibliografía *BELTRÁN LLORIS, Miguel: Guía de la cerámica romana, Zaragoza, 1990. *VV.AA.: Enciclopedia dell'arte antica classica e orientale. Atlante delle Forme Ceramiche II, Ceramica Fine Romana nel Bacino Mediterraneo (Tardo Ellenismo e Primo Impero) Roma, 1985. Categoría:Arte de la Antigua Roma Categoría:Arqueología Categoría:Cerámica romana Categoría:Cerámica por regiones Categoría:Alfarería Categoría:Cerámica de Roma Categoría:técnica cerámica